When You Fall In Love
by BonBon88
Summary: A beautiful transfer student catches Draco Malfoy's (along with the rest of the male students at Hogwarts) eye. It starts with a goal to land the new girl, but when Draco finds himself truely falling in love, he has to fight to keep her.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction. So try to be nice!  
  
This is a Draco romance story, yes. However, it's not a fluffy love story. It's a bit of a dark romance, meaning that many not-so-happy things happen to our main characters. Oh! And this is NOT a slash story. I feel there are way too many of those out there. There are a few spoilers for past books. Umm. I don't have much more to say. Ask questions if you want to know anything.  
  
Disclaimer: Any known characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money for this story. I own the rest of the characters and my story line. If this story reflects on anyone's life, it is a huge coincidence.**

* * *

**When You Fall in Love **

**By: Denise **

**Rating: PG-13 possibility for R later on but unlikely**

* * *

**A/N: Anything in _italics_ means that it is said in their head.**

****  
**Chapter One**

"And that my friends," he said, "Is how it's done."  
  
Draco Malfoy had once again succeeded in making another cabin of girls dissolve into giggles, and their male counterparts scowl in distaste, willing for Draco to leave them.  
  
This was another year at Hogwarts. Draco's sixth year to be exact. The moment he stepped off platform 9 ¾ and onto the Hogwart's Train, he knew that this was going to be an exceptional year. He was once again on top of the world. Everyone loved him, yet hated him all the same. He had sleek blonde-white hair that fell effortlessly over his eyes, obscuring his view at times, or should I say another's view of his astonishing silver-gray eyes. He was tall and slender with a physique to die for. He had the perfect bad-ass attitude that granted him any girl's attention, but of course had charm as well. His male peers either hated him or were his followers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle being the closest of his posse.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, as they were often called, followed Draco down the corridor back to their cabin. They had just finished their round of mayhem and were retreating back to enjoy their lunch. Suddenly, a shriek sounded behind them. "Ahh! Draco!" He inwardly cringed. It was none other than Pansy Parkinson. The one girl he could live without. _Fuck! One year, one year is all I'm asking for without her following me everywhere.  
_  
"Oh Draco, I missed you so much this summer!" Pansy cried as she pounced on Draco. He staggered back at the unexpected hug from the pug-faced girl. "I'm soooo happy to see you! You look so amazing, so handsome. Did you receive my letters this summer? (He had) I wrote to you all the time but you never wrote back! I knew my good for nothing owl sent them to the wrong person. No worries, I made copies of everything I wrote just in case that happened. I am so glad I did." Pansy reached inside her book bag and pulled out a bundle of 20, no 30 letters and thrust them into Draco's hand.  
  
_We've only been out of school for three months and she has 30 letters for me? How many times can one person write?_ Draco didn't want Pansy to go into one of her exceptionally loud crying fits, so he flashed her a bogus smile and replied as decently as he could through gritted teeth, "Thanks Pansy. I'm quite sure your owl delivered the letters to the wrong person. But I'll be glad to take your wonderful letters now and go read them in my cabin."  
  
"Oh! I'm coming to your cabin! I'm already in one with Millicent, but I'm positive she won't mind if I moved to yours," she practically screeched.  
  
"No! Millicent will miss you. I feel more comfortable reading letters when the writer of the letter is not around," he fabricated. Draco would rather endure a class with Harry Potter than have to be around her for the rest of the train ride. If Pansy were anyone else, he would've told her off by now. But their parents were close friends and if Pansy were to cry to her mum and dad, he would be reprimanded by his. Which was never a joyous occasion and he would do anything to avoid.  
  
"All right then. I can see that I'm not wanted. I'll be on the last car if you change your mind. Good-bye." Without a further glance at Draco or acknowledgment that Crabbe or Goyle even existed, Pansy turned on her heels and strode back down the corridor, hair waving back and forth.  
  
Draco sighed, relieved. _Damn! That was close!_ "Let's get some lunch," he said to his goonies. "Then we'll go find Potter before we arrive at Hogwarts. Make sure his ride was pleasant enough for him." What he didn't know, was that they were standing right infront of Harry's cabin. And as he walked away, said cabin burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Bloody hell, I didn't know Malfoy was so afraid of Pansy. Pansy Parkinson!" laughed Ron between wiping the tears of laughter from his face.  
  
"That'll be something we'll definitely use against him," replied Harry, also laughing.  
  
"You don't have to worry about him jinxing you. You have part of the DA here with you!" said Neville pointing to the rest of the cabin. Which consisted of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.  
  
"You would think that Malfoy learned his lesson last year when we jinxed him. I guess we'll just have to teach him again!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron stuck his head out the door to see if he could catch where Draco might've went, but he was already long gone. Instead, Ron saw a pretty girl he had never seen before. She looked very lost. "Hey! Do you want to sit in here with us? There's plenty of room," Ron called out to the new girl.  
  
The girl turned around confused and spotted the red haired young man. "Me?" she asked looking around then pointing to herself.  
  
"Yeah you. You look lost," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. I am very lost. Thank you," she said. Grabbing hold of her large trunk, she made her way toward the open door. She stepped in and Ron closed the door behind her. "Hello," she said shyly.  
  
"Hi! My name is Ron!" he said with a wave, "and this is Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean." They all responded with a wave and smile. Neville managed to somehow drop the chocolate frog that he had been munching on.  
  
The girl giggled at the hopping frog and looked a bit more relaxed. "My name is Anabella. But please, call me Bella," she said with a slight French accent. Some of the cabin occupants' eyes widened in shock. She wasn't from England!  
  
"Hello Bella. Where may I ask, are you from?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh! Let me guess. Are you transferring from Beauxbaton?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I used to attend Beauxbaton. My father received a job at the Ministry of Magic here in London. He thought it would be better if my family moved to London," Bella answered.  
  
"What year are you going into?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"I'm in my sixth year"  
  
"Everyone else here is in their sixth year too. Well, that is except for my sister Ginny and our friend Luna. They're in their fifth year," said Ron. Bella nodded and then smiled at Ginny (whom she had just noticed had fiery red hair like Ron) and Luna.  
  
"Here, why don't you sit down," quipped up Seamus, "you can't stand for the whole ride. There's space here next to me." Seamus patted the seat next to him.  
  
Seamus had looked her up and down. Bella was gorgeous. She was tall and slim. Her dark sleek hair framed her face in soft layers and she had beautiful deep brown eyes. She had smooth soft skin that showed she was on vacation to somewhere tropical prior coming to Hogwarts. Her smile was radiant and warm. Bella was wearing low waisted faded jeans and a white knit sweater that sat an inch and a half above the waist of her jeans. She had on tall boots that were without a doubt Manolo Blahnik, but no one would know that here. She also carried a black blazer that she held in her hands. If he someone were to ask his opinion, Seamus would say Bella was more of a model than a witch.  
  
Bella started to move her trunk to the luggage rack above, but Dean stopped her movements. "Don't worry about that. I'll get it for you. It's a bit tricky to get it up there. The first time I tried, the trunk came back down and everything fell out," said Dean.  
  
She smiled, "Merci. Thank you." Bella moved forward gracefully and sat down with one fluid motion, placing her blazer on her lap.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She could tell Seamus, Dean, and possibly Ron fancied the new girl. _At least Harry doesn't seem to fancy her yet. He still has Cho. But Bella looks a lot like Cho. Although, Bella is even prettier. It's a bit strange that she hasn't commented on the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead yet.__  
_  
--------------------  
  
The next hour went by fast. Bella was friendly and fit in perfectly. Seamus and Dean continued to dote over Bella, making sure she was comfortable and had enough to eat. They practically bought the whole snack cart to make sure she had tried everything. Ron made sure to tell enough jokes so Bella would feel at ease with them. Luna would poke her head out from behind The Quibbler every so often to add to the conversation, or gushing, Bella and Ginny were having about the new up and coming muggle actor Orlando Bloom. Harry had stayed relatively quiet. _She looks so much like Cho, prettier even. Maybe I should try getting closer to her. At least her boyfriend didn't die in front of my eyes_. Hermione hadn't said a word. She couldn't tell if she like Bella or not. She seemed nice enough. But first impressions could be deceiving. Hermione didn't miss the fact that she had expensive clothing. The same ones she had seen in the muggle magazine Vogue that her mother would purchase each month. _Maybe she's like the Malfoys_. Hermione also didn't miss the adoring eyes that Harry watched Bella with either.  
  
**TBC...**

* * *

Okay! There's my first chapter. (Sorry it was kinda short. The future chapters should be longer...hopefully) It ended up sounding like it is going to be a Harry and Bella story but it's not. Harry's feelings towards Bella are a set up for later events. Not too much happened here, it was basically an introduction piece. The next three chapters also set up the story and people's motives. Some characters will be OOC.  
  
Please leave a review of what you think. I will try to post the next chapter (more Draco!) in a few days, maybe even tomorrow. Thanks!  
  
Cheers!   
Denise 


	2. Stay Away From Him

**Hi! There are no reviews :-( but I'll post the next chapter anyways.  
**

**

* * *

**

**When You Fall In Love**

**By: Denise**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Any known characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money for this story. I own the rest of the characters and my story line. If this story reflects on anyone's life, it is a huge coincidence.**

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts are in _italics_**

**Chapter Two  
**  
An hour later, in the midst of the cabin occupants' chattering, the door slid open revealing a smug Slytherin in the doorway.  
  
"How heartwarming. A group of losers keeping themselves company. You enjoying the ride so far Potter?" drawled Draco as he leaned onto the doorframe, crossing his arms.  
  
"You watch your mouth Malfoy. Remember last year?" asked Ron. "It wouldn't bother us one bit if we had to teach you another lesson." Ron started to advance toward Draco, wand extended.  
  
"Down Wealey. Just wanted to make sure Potter was comfortable," said Draco with a smirk. Just then, he spotted Bella. Switching his tone to low and smooth, ALA James Bond, he addressed her, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He advanced toward Bella with his hand held out.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Anabella. But call me Bella," she said holding her hand out as well. Noting her French accent, Draco knelt down before her, took her hand in his, and gently kissed it.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine," said Draco in a sultry tone. Their eyes locked together for a few moments, the electricity relaying between them almost visible, before Seamus pushed Draco away.  
  
"Hey! I'm sure Bella doesn't appreciate a stranger slobbering all over her hand!" cried Seamus. He then stood up, grabbed hold of Draco's collared shirt, and shoved him back toward the door. Draco then revved his arm back, prepared to sock Seamus square in the nose.  
  
"Immobulus!" Draco suddenly couldn't advance his arm any further. He looked at his arm bewildered and looked up into Bella's glittering eyes. She had her gaboon ebony (with an essence of a phoenix talon) wand pointed at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone should be injured on my account! I appreciate it Seamus, but I'm surely capable of taking care of myself. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy didn't mean any harm." With a flick of her wrist, the Immobulus jinx terminated and Draco's arm fell to his side.  
  
Seamus looked sheepishly at Bella and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Then he continued in a lower whisper, "You don't want to be in his crowd," he jerked his head over to Draco.  
  
"I think I am a capable judge of character," Bella replied softly. She then looked up at the slightly ruffled Draco standing near the door. _Oh mon! He is so handsome! Even after that scuffle! Ai, those eyes. If only I had a chance with him...  
_  
"Bella! Why don't you follow me, Ginny, and Luna? We need to change into our robes before we arrive at Hogwarts," interrupted Hermione. She thought it was best to get Bella away from Draco. _She's fallen for Malfoy! If I don't get her away, she'll be at his side before long.  
_  
Bella nodded and moved with Hermione toward the door, grabbing her Miu Miu tote before sauntering out-not missing a beat. Draco's silver-gray eyes followed her. Isn't she exquisite. No doubt a transfer from Beauxbaton with her French accent. She's probably the only one at Hogwarts worth going after. If I could just get a moment with her before Granger brainwashes her into believing I'm no good. Ha!  
  
With a daunting raise of an eyebrow, Draco whirled around and went out the door calling Crabbe and Goyle along with him. They hadn't done anything during the skirmish and would be told what behaviour is expected of them later.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You need to stay away from Malfoy."  
  
"Why? He seems so nice...and charming!" _What I would do for a guy like him_.  
  
"You were going to say amazingly good-looking next, weren't you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"That's all Malfoy is. Looks. Don't go for him. He's not worth your time. He's trouble Bella. He's in the Slytherin House. They think that they're everything. You do NOT want to be part of their crowd." Hermione was desperately trying to convince Bella not to fall for Draco. She knew it was going to be hard. All of Hogwarts wanted him. And when HE wants something, he gets it. At the moment, he wanted Bella.  
  
The foursome made their way to the girl's changing area – which was several cars away. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna argued with Bella the whole way. Hoping that their message would eventually embed itself in Bella's mind.  
  
"Okay, so Draco might not be so popular in your book, but what if he's not like that? What if he's different to me? Why can't I get to know him first?" inquired Bella. She had never been in this situation before and she craved this type of attention from a guy. No one had ever paid attention to her before.  
  
Hermione thrust open the door to the changing rooms and burst inside. Luckily no one was inside or their moments of semi-peace would've been interrupted. "Bella, I know his charms are working on you. I know it is hard to resist. I can't stop you from taking a fancy to him, but try, please try, to stay away." She had looked Bella square in the eyes, hoping that her message would go through. Whatever kind of reluctance to accept Bella into their group was gone. She knew she had to help her, steer her in the right direction.  
  
"I know you are trying to help me, and I really really appreciate it. But I can take care of myself. If he turns out to be an ass, I won't associate myself with him." With that, Bella stalked into one of the changing rooms and closed the door.  
  
The other three had no choice but to follow suit and hope that she would agree with them in the end.  
  
Ten minutes later, the four girls emerged from their rooms and met in front of the long mirrors. Each had on a black pleated skirt, a white button down blouse, and a black vest. Hermione and Ginny had around their necks a scarlet and gold tie; their Gryffindor House colors. Luna had a blue and bronze tie, her Ravenclaw House colors. They all had knee high black socks and black loafer shoes, Bella's with a slightly higher heel. They also carried a long black robe that would be put on when they arrived at Hogsmeade station. They checked themselves in the mirror to make sure everything was in order.  
  
Hermione turned to face Bella and gripped her arm. "I understand if you don't want to listen to me. Malfoy's an attractive guy. But, please promise me you will at least try."  
  
Bella looked at Hermione and searched her eyes, trying to see if there was any deceit hidden behind her words. False friendship that would lead Draco to Hermione and not to herself. There wasn't. "Oui, oui, yes. I promise I will try to not fall for him too quickly. Please, can we drop this? I don't want to start my first year at Hogwarts like this."  
  
"Yes definitely," responded Ginny from behind.  
  
Bella sighed, nodded, then smiled.

**TBC...**

* * *

Once again, not too much action. Sorry, but I have to introduce the characters. I promise that it'll become more interesting after these next couple chapters! Thanks for reading...review please! I want to know how I'm doing.

Cheers!  
Denise


End file.
